


Drabble for Photo 9

by Burningchaos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: JUst a funny Drabble





	Drabble for Photo 9

“My God, Jim I told you alien hooch was bad for your dick.” Bones recoiled in horror even as his mind stumbled around how to treat his best friend and former occasional lover. There was no way in hell, or any place else Jim was coming near him with that…thing again.

“Aw, Bones…”Jim whined, “It wasn’t hooch and I don’t think it’s an STD.”

“Well I sure as fuck hope not, I’ve never seen an - wait” Jim’s statement sunk in. “Well who in the hell was it?”

Jim ran his finger under his collar and looked away. He turned back, flashed him a winning grin, “Spock and I were sparring, he’s still kinda pissed at me and well…you know how I love angry sex.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Josef…you’re having an allergic reaction to his Vulcan metabolism.” Bones twisted the hypo and stabbed Jim in the neck with it.

“Ow…” Jim winced.

“Oh, quit your bitching and keep your dick in your pants Jim.” Bones shook his head and pulled a different hypo from the drawers next to the bio bed. He twisted it and stabbed Jim in the thigh this time. “You’ll be lucky Uhura doesn’t slice it off and hang it on her wall like some kind of fucking trophy.”

Jim flinched again, “OW, and she was there, watched the whole thing.” Jim leered as he continued, “They are way kinkier than they look.”

“For fuck’s sake…”Bones grabbed another hypo and once again stabbed him. This time Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back against the bio bed. Bones stared down at his Captain, best friend and erstwhile lover for a moment fondly. “Kinky, huh?” He stroked his chin and wondered if the pair was up for a foursome.


End file.
